


why did I write this

by Norvd (ccfgg)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Farting, Inflation, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccfgg/pseuds/Norvd
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 19





	why did I write this

It was late at night, around 1:00 AM. Kennith was washing dishes, while his boyfriend, Vivek, watched. Kennith, still washing the dishes, decided to start a conversation.  
"So, how was your day?"  
"Good. How was yours?"  
"Pretty great."  
"Hey, Kennith?"  
"Yes?"  
"You usually say a lot more than just 'pretty great'. Is something up?"  
"No, not at all! I'm fine!"  
"You don't seem like it."  
"I-" Kennith paused, trying to think of a response. He sighed, stopped the water, and turned around.  
"I was thinking of doing something a little bit more... Fun.... Tonight.."  
Vivek looked up at Kennith, wearing a curious expression on his face.  
"Oh? Like what?"  
"Well, uh.." Kennith gulped, not knowing how to explain to his partner. The man wasn't usually this awkward, especially not around Vivek. He looked Vivek in the eyes, still clearly nervous, and said, "Just meet me in the bedroom."

"Why didn't I explain to him sooner?" Kennith mumbled to himself, carrying a metal object with him. He opened the bedroom door, and there Vivek was, completely naked and laying on the bed.  
"Oh? What did you bring? Hm?"  
"An air pump."  
"What? Are you going to inflate me?" Vivek laughed. Kennith just paused, looking at Vivek, waiting for him to realize.  
"Oh. That's.... Kinda hot."  
"Yeah... I need you to put this tube up your... Ass." He handed Vivek a tube. Vivek right away put the tube inside him.  
"Are you ready?"  
"Of course," Vivek replied. Kennith began pumping, going slow and careful so he won't hurt his boyfriend. After a few minutes, Vivek's belly was already pretty distended. He looked like he chugged a two liter bottle of soda.  
"You're already really big. I didn't expect you to enjoy this so much," Kennith said. He pat Vivek's stomach, making him moan.  
"Please- Ah- Continue.." Vivek responded. Kennith started pumping again, but faster. A loud fart came out of Vivek and he moaned.  
"I didn't know you liked that too," Kennith said, pushing the tube a bit further into Vivek. "Try and hold it in for now, okay?"  
"Alright," Vivek answered, smiling. Kennith continued pumping, watching as each pump made Vivek a little bigger. He was now the size of a fully-inflated balloon, and struggling to hold the air in. Kennith started pumping faster, all while Vivek's moans got progressively louder. Vivek very quickly, thanks to Kennith, got to the size of a large beachball.  
"Wow, Vivek! I didn't think you could hold all of this!"  
"I can't."  
"Oh." Kennith slowly took the tube out of Vivek, climbed onto the bed, and started making out with him. Vivek moaned into his mouth, and then farted. The two paused, looking at each other, and then Kennith began making out with Vivek harder. Vivek continued to moan loudly.  
"You know, Vivek, maybe you should let some of that air out. It must hurt with so much inside you.."  
"I- Well," Vivek responded, apprehensively. He didn't have time to make a decision before he farted again. His farts were very loud, and so were his moans.  
Kennith started rubbing Vivek's huge, distended belly, still making out with him while he did so.  
"Ah~! Kennith~!!" Vivek said, then let out an even louder fart and an even louder moan. Kennith stopped making out and rubbing his partner's belly, then got behind him.  
"This might hurt a little bit," Kennith said, then stuck his dick into Vivek's ass. With each thrust, a small bit of air came out. Both of the men were moaning now. Vivek let out another huge fart, making Kennith moan very loudly. In response, Kennith slapped Vivek's ass.  
"Agh~! Kennith~! I'm- Ah- So big~!" Vivek moaned out. Kennith started thrusting faster, moaning even louder.  
"Ah~~! Kennith- I'm gonna--" Before Vivek could finish his sentence, he farted almost all of the air out of him, making both men reach orgasm. Kennith slapped Vivek's ass again, responding with, "Fuck. That was good." The two men proceeded to clean up and cuddle together in their bed. They fell asleep holding each other in their arms. They certainly had fun.


End file.
